


Главное блюдо

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Enemies, Gen, Hate Speech, Missing Scene, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Торфинну хватит и малой доли съестного так же, как и хватает сейчас собственной ярости, подпитывающей всё его нутро, ведь больше всего он жаждет не горячего куска мяса или тарелки супа, нет, он жаждет чужой крови на лезвии его оружия.
Kudos: 4





	Главное блюдо

Торфинн припадает губами к ошмёткам мяса на обглоданных костях, громко причмокивая, зубами впивается в остатки ужина аскеладдового сброда. Жалкие крохи тут же тают на языке, а пара откусанных кусочков кости больно царапают нёбо, отчего рот медленно заполняется кровью, но голод слишком силён, чтобы мальчишка мог позволить себе оторваться от еды.

Пока викинги спят, умаянные хорошей дракой и сытным ужином, а по земле мягко стелется предутренняя дымка, Торфинн подставляет лицо накрапывающему дождю. Его морозит, ткань рубашки пропитывается влагой и липнет мерзко к телу, пальцы дрожат от холода. Где-то там, в тепле и сухости, спит убийца его отца, не зная горя и лишений.

«Пускай ублюдок наслаждается жизнью. Скоро я отниму её, и более он не сможет нажираться и пить».

Рукоять отцовского клинка приятно ложится в ладонь, а мысли о расправе подогревают силу воли, которую не в состоянии притупить даже зверский голод. Торфинну хватит и малой доли съестного так же, как и хватает сейчас собственной ярости, подпитывающей всё его нутро, ведь больше всего он жаждет не горячего куска мяса или тарелки супа, нет, он жаждет чужой крови на лезвии его оружия. Чтобы та стекала алыми реками по металлу, пачкая одежду и сырую землю, на которой будет доживать свои последние минуты Аскеладд, а во взгляде его обязательно будет затухать сожаление по упущенной возможности, когда тот ещё мог прикончить мальчишку. О, как же этот ублюдок будет сожалеть, что не добил его!

Живот, не получивший достаточно еды, громко урчит, напоминая о себе. Торфинн отпускает рукоять ножа, поднимается на ноги и идёт к следующему догорающему кострищу, вокруг которого белеют такие же полуобглоданные кости. Плевать, если кто-то увидит, как он жалко побирается, главное — выжить. Утолить голод. Собраться с силами.

Он обойдётся объедками с чужого стола, но лишь пока, а затем возьмёт то, что ему причитается по праву — главное блюдо, голову Аскеладда, насаженную на острие ножа.


End file.
